


You're the Baby to my Swayze

by Grinedel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Annual Avengers Dance competition.<br/>Inspired by Spider-Man/Deadpool #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Baby to my Swayze

It was that time of year again, time for the Annual Avengers Dance Competition.

This year would be Tony’s team vs Bobby’s team vs Steve’s team and it promised to be quite the show. 

Most of the powered crowd had gathered on Bobby’s island, men and women in yellow offering refreshments to mutants, mutates, aliens and inhumans alike. Outside of combat, those gatherings were rare due to conflicts between the different groups. But this was a special day.

***************

The Unity Squad was gathered in a room, repeating a few moves before going on stage. Peter felt confident of their chances, watching his teammates spin and sway in rhythm. It also didn’t hurt Steve had shed a few decades.

They made their way outside where a big stage (that was usually the base of a teleporting unit) stood surrounded by several rows of seats.

Ellie waved to her dads with a huge smile, sitting with Luke, Jessica and Danielle. Evan was too engrossed in a conversation with Quentin to even notice people were starting to clap as the teams assembled on stage.

***************

As an hulked out Amadeus announced the teams with the energy and speed of an auctioneer, Peter noticed Thor whispering something in Sam’s ear while looking at him and Wade. She was no doubt cautioning him to give it all he got cause the Spider and his partner got some winning moves. Sam gave them an appraising and impressed look and Peter winked back with a smirk.

***************

The All New All Different Avengers were the first to perform and Peter had to admit he was impressed. Vision must have downloaded every single salsa training videos in existence because he was leading Tony on the dancefloor like they had been born dancing. Sam Wilson and Thor’s Pulp Fiction routine was also a great thing to witness and he was damn glad Reed was filming it all. Johnny had promised to give him a copy of the video. Sam, Kamala and Miles’ Thriller dance was definitely something he would watch again.

***************

Their team was up next but Johnny was first with some flamy break dancing that did look awesome, the moves making the flames dance and take incredible shapes.

 

Peter and Wade were next. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. 

“Ready Honey?”

“Ready Babe.”

Wade walked to stand in the middle of the stage as The Time of My Life started playing and Peter walked up to him. When they started the dance, the noise of the audience faded and there was only them left, their bodies swaying, grinding in the sensual routine. 

Peter danced away from Wade and the whole team took place behind him as backup dancers. Wade run into his arms, Peter lifting him effortlessly. The crowd erupted in applause. 

 

As they each downed a whole bottle of water, crashing in their seats, the couple didn’t pay attention to Steve and Synapse absolutely killing it with a swing jazz routine but they did see Pietro, Jericho, Nate and Rogue amaze the crowd on Turn Down for What.

***************

Bobby’s team was last. Doreen did a sort of squirrel dance that was both extremely weird and hilarious. Bobby, Ava, Victor, Aikku and Clint recreated that famous Breakfast Club dance, Teddy and Billy closing the competition with some impressive Ginger and Fred moves.

***************

The panel composed of Natasha, Carol, Howard and Ahura exchanged notes and whispered back and forth before declaring Team Steve the grand winner, mostly due to The Spideypool Dance as it had now been dubbed. Bobby’s team took second place, though Tony’s team did almost as good.

 

The Unity Squad ran onto the stage to collect their trophy, Wade spinning Peter around with the hugest smile.


End file.
